gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jolene Cranley-Evans' Ghost
Jolene Cranley-Evan's Ghost (also known as the Ghost of Mt. Gordo) is a proven myth in ''Grand Theft Auto V''. Description Near the peak of Mount Gordo, there is a large, flat rock on the ground which bears the word "JOCK", written in what appears to be blood. Between 23:00 and 0:00, the player will be able to witness a ghost manifest itself near the rock. The ghost appears to be a female, with long black hair and a white dress or robe. The ghost itself appears to be slightly translucent, it appears to fade away from view if the player tries to get close to it but it can still be seen through a sniper sight or the mobiles camera. Jolene's spirit does not interact with the player in any form besides vanishing on approach. She has a permanent petrified open-mouthed look on her face with empty white eyes staring directly in front of her. The only movement the spirit makes is a very slight bobbing in a circular motion, and a cyclone of wind. This can be seen at any point in the game, including in GTA Online, not only at 100% like the UFOs and other myths. It is proven that if players go to the campsite located next to Ursula's house, they will hear screaming. Rumors said that players can also hear her whisper something to them near the campsite. Others said that if played her whisper backwards, it says, "Let's see your shot...". Background The ghost has been proven to be the ghost of Jolene Cranley-Evans, the deceased wife of Jock Cranley. Jock Cranley was a famous stunt double, appearing in a variety of popular TV shows in the 1980's. Before becoming famous, Cranley used to live in Blaine County. During the 1970's, he got aspirations to become a stunt man in Los Santos, but his wife Jolene Cranley-Evans objected to them moving out to Los Santos. So, while on a hike on Mount Gordo, Jock Cranley pushed her off the side of cliff, and she died from severe internal injuries as the result of her fall. Jock was taken into custody but was immediately released without charge, because there was not enough evidence to prove that he committed murder. The full article about the murder of Joelene Cranley-Evans can be found on an in-game newspaper article from the Senora Beach newspaper. Real Life Connection This myth is believed to be related to another common story told within the Midwestern United States. In the tale, an unnamed girl was hiking with her friend on "Mt. Gordon", which is located in Schuylkill County, Pennsylvania , when her boyfriend Mike murdered her http://thepennsylvaniarambler.blogspot.com/2012/10/murder-on-mountain-broad-mountain-ghost.html. The story ends in different ways, from a pushing to a stabbing, but the death via pushing is where the connection happens. This is very likely, as Mt. Gordo is Gordon without the N, and the girl's demise was awfully similar. Video Investigation Trivia *Jolene is similar to an earlier GTA myth, the Ghost Town Figure. They both are the apparitions of females that are found in a desolate location. Creepier, they both appear at the same time: 23:00. *The ghost doesn't have an actual in-game model, it is just a 2D texture, coded to appear and disappear. Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V Category:Proven Myths Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA V Category:Ghosts Category:Creatures Category:People